Cinta Kelabu Deidara
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Kisah cinta Deidara selalu berujung pahit. Begitu juga cinta pada sahabat masa kecilnya. DeixSakuxNaru. A little bit DeixKonan. Special fic for Deidei Rinnepero13.


**A/N** : Ini fic request-annya **Deidei Rinnepero13**. Ceritanya, sih ini fic traktiran ultah, meski udah berlalu berbulan-bulan, haha…. Sesuai sama permintaannya Rinne-chan, aku bikin Deidaranya sad ending, jadi buat kalian yang ngerasa keberatan, aku udah kasih warning sebelumnya, ya…!

Ok, deh, happy reading aja… Don't like? Just go back!^^v

**Warning** : OOC sangat!, lebay dot com, sedikit humor yang nggak lucu-lucu amat.

**:: ::**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

**:: ::**

**Cinta Kelabu Deidara**

**:: ::**

"Deidara-kun, kita putus saja, ya?"

Pertanyaan atau bisa dibilang permintaan sepihak yang baru saja keluar dari bibir seorang wanita berambut dark blue itu sontak membuat Deidara, cowok berambut kuning panjang penggemar petasan dan sejenisnya itu tersentak kaget.

"A-apa kau bilang? Tapi, Konan-chan, kenapa?"

Konan nampak menunduk. "Maaf, sebenarnya… aku menyukai orang lain…" jawabnya takut-takut.

Deidara semakin terkejut. "Siapa dia? Katakan padaku siapa orangnya?"

"Um… Pein…" ungkap Konan akhirnya.

"Appuuaaa?" teriak Deidara dengan keras. Matanya melotot dan bibirnya terlihat komat-kamit merutuki sesuatu dengan tidak jelas. Hidungnya tampak kembang kempis menahan amarah.

"De-Deidara-kun… tenangkan dirimu! Nanti asmamu kambuh!" peringat Konan yang wajahnya kini terlihat cemas.

"Kurang asem! Jadi si Pein yang berani merebutmu dariku? Huh, tak 'kan kubiarkan dia!" gerutu Deidara kesal.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar, Deidara-kun! Aku… aku mencintainya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu. Tolonglah… lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku bersamanya…" pinta Konan yang mulai terisak.

Melihat Konan yang mulai menangis, Deidara pun merasa tidak tega. Satu hal yang selalu membuatnya lemah adalah melihat air mata yang jatuh berlinangan karena dirinya… Oh la la….

Dengan tangan terkepal, Deidara kemudian membuang muka, tak ingin melihat wanita yang baru saja seminggu menjadi kekasihnya itu menangis. "Sudahlah, kalau memang hal itu bisa membuat Konan-chan bahagia, lebih baik aku pergi saja!" ucap Deidara seraya berbalik memunggungi Konan dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

Konan mendongakkan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Ia terlihat panik mendengar ucapan Deidara. "Deidara-kun… jangan lakukan hal itu! Aku tahu aku salah sudah mengkhianati cintamu, t-tapi aku mohon… jangan sampai kau berpikiran untuk bunuh diri seperti itu!"

Deidara berbalik kembali dan menatap Konan dengan pandangan bingung. "Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Aku mau pulang, kok!"

Konan pun tampak melongo. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu telah salah sangka. "O-oh, begitu, ya? Kupikir kau pergi untuk bunuh diri karena aku."

"Heh, jangan bercanda, Konan-chan. Masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan di dunia ini. Nyawaku terlalu berharga untuk mati bunuh diri." Deidara pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Konan dengan hati yang luka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Daun-daun yang berguguran seperti ikut menambah kesedihan laki-laki yang kehidupan asmaranya tak pernah bertahan lama itu.

Ya, entah sudah berapa kali Deidara patah hati karena cinta. Entah itu ditolak, diputuskan, diduakan, ditigakan, bahkan yang paling parah adalah ditinggal mati. Hal itu terkadang membuatnya frustasi dan agak trauma.

Kalau sudah patah hati seperti itu, biasanya Deidara akan melampiaskannya dengan menyalakan petasan hasil karyanya yang jumlahnya banyak. Ia akan menyalakan petasan itu di depan rumah mantan pacarnya saat malam minggu tiba selama beberapa kali, membuat penghuni rumah jantungan dan tepar mendengar kegaduhan itu. Barulah setelah itu Deidara bisa tersenyum lega dan kembali mencari cinta baru.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Di suatu Sabtu sore yang cerah, seperti biasanya, Deidara tengah asyik membuat petasan dan sejenisnya di sebuah gudang yang selalu ia sebut dengan markas miliknya. Kebetulan juga ia tengah kebanjiran order petasan dan kembang api untuk menyambut festival Konoha beberapa pekan yang akan datang. Berbagai bentuk dan ukuran petasan ia buat dengan unik dan menarik.

Untuk sejenak, ia mencoba mengesampingkan urusan asmaranya yang selalu berakhir pahit. Entah apalah dosanya sampai ia harus menanggung nasib buruk itu beberapa kali. Padahal wajahnya sangatlah tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Danzo, si kakek bangkotan yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya atau Orochimaru, si manusia reptil itu, teman main monopolinya dulu. Apalagi ditambah dengan keahliannya membuat petasan yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Masih kurang apa, coba?

Melihat hasil karya yang menurutnya bernilai seni tinggi itu, Deidara menyeringai dan tertawa sendiri. "Hoho… bentuk laba-laba ini cantik sekali! Ledakannya pasti akan sangat dahsyat. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana hasilnya nanti setelah mencobanya, khukhukhu…"

BRAAAKKK!

Ketika tengah asyik dengan hasil karyanya itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras dari depan apartemennya. Deidara sempat tersentak, sehingga rancangan petasan laba-laba yang digenggamnya tak sengaja ia tekan terlalu keras. Alhasil, rancangan yang baru akan diisi oleh bubuk peledak itu jadi penyok.

"Huaaa… maha karyaku!" teriak Deidara dengan tampang syok. Ia pun menggeram dan segera beranjak ke depan apartemen untuk melihat pintunya yang kini sudah hancur untuk yang… entahlah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam bulan ini.

"Sakura…! Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak menghancurkan pintu apartemenku dan juga… MAHA KARYAKUUU, huaaa…" Deidara mulai merengek dan menangis guling-guling seperti anak kecil, sementara gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tak menggubris sama sekali. Ia justru semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan bibir cemberut dan berjalan ke dapur lalu minum bergelas-gelas air dengan ganasnya. Deidara yang melihat itu langsung panik.

"Oi, oi, Non, jangan minum terus, nanti perutmu kembung!"

"Arggh, menyebalkaaan!" teriak Sakura setelah menghentikan aksi minumnya dan kemudian duduk di kursi makan dengan kasar.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Datang-datang menghancurkan pintu dan menghabiskan stok air galon milikku. Gara-gara bocah rubah itu lagi?" tanya Deidara yang seakan sudah hafal betul dengan tabiat sahabat sejak kecil yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku sudah menunggunya berjam-jam di tempat janjian, tapi dia malah seenaknya membatalkan kencan gara-gara pekerjaan bodohnya itu! Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan!" sungut Sakura dengan berapi-api.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang putus padanya!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Oh."

Sakura menatap Deidara seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa komentarmu hanya begitu?"

"Lalu menurutmu, aku harus berkomentar apa? 'Benarkah?', atau 'Oh, My God!', atau 'Kasihaaan…', atau―"

"Ah, sudah, sudah! Jangan dibahas! Kau malah membuatku semakin kesal!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang membahasnya tadi?"

Sakura sejenak terdiam seraya menyentuh dahinya. Gadis berambut soft pink sebahu itu terlihat sangat kacau dengan guratan amarah di wajah ayunya. Kedua alisnya masih mengerut hampir bertaut.

Namun, Deidara mengakui kalau gadis di hadapannya ini sangatlah manis. Dengan rambut bubblegum sebahu yang tampak mencolok, iris mata berwarna zamrud yang indah dan kulit mulus seputih susu, semakin menambah keayuannya. Tapi, dibalik keelokan itu siapa sangka kalau ternyata gadis ini mempunyai tenaga super dan tabiat yang bisa dibilang temperamental.

Walaupun begitu, hal itulah yang menjadi daya tarik seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang selalu penuh semangat dan terkadang cerewet jika sudah menyangkut kekasihnya. Sakura mempunyai sifat khasnya tersendiri.

Dan jujur saja, Deidara sempat menaruh hati pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Kebersamaan mereka dari kecil sampai sebesar ini membuat benih-benih cinta dalam hati Deidara berbunga. Namun sayang, saat berusia 12 tahun, Sakura sempat pindah selama beberapa lama ke Kota Iwa sampai akhirnya, saat Sakura berusia 19 tahun, ia kembali ke Kota Konoha dengan kabar mengejutkan. Sakura sudah ada yang punya, siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki yang tadi Deidara sebut dengan bocah rubah, laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang hiperaktif dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan yang paling mengejutkan lagi bagi Deidara adalah kabar bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan bertunangan.

Namun, mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura memutuskan hubungannya barusan ―secara sepihak tentunya, ada sisi lain dari diri Deidara yang merasa senang karena dengan begitu, ada sebuah kesempatan lagi untuk dirinya merebut kembali hati Sakura dari si bocah rubah, Namikaze Naruto. Ya, tentu saja, sampai saat ini mungkin Deidara masih menyimpan perasaan spesial untuk Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, memecah lamunan Deidara.

"Hah? Oh, seperti biasa…"

"Petasan lagi?" tebak Sakura.

Deidara mengangkat kedua alisnya menandakan 'iya'. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas.

"Kudengar kau baru patah hati lagi?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Bukan hal aneh lagi."

Sakura menopang dagunya dan menatap Deidara. "Hmm… aku heran, kenapa dengan para cewek itu, ya? Padahal kalau menurutku, kau ini orang baik. Ya… meski kadang kau aneh juga, sih. Terutama kebiasaanmu menyalakan petasan di rumah mantan pacarmu, haha… itu jahat juga!"

Deidara merengut. "Kau ini sebenarnya mau memuji atau mengejekku, sih?"

"Dua-duanya mungkin." Sakura terkekeh.

"Yah, terserah saja, deh!"

"Dei, kita jalan-jalan saja, yuk! Kita 'kan sama-sama sedang patah hati…" ajak Sakura.

"Haah? Kau? Patah hati? Yang benar saja, Sakura. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan pacarmu, mana bisa disebut patah hati? Yang seharusnya patah hati 'kan justru si bocah rubah itu, bukan kau!"

"Ah, sudahlah, intinya 'kan sama saja. Pokoknya kita senang-senang petang ini. Kita sudah lama tidak keluar bareng 'kan?"

"Huh, tidak mau, ah. Nanti bocah rubah itu ngamuk padaku lagi. Kau ingat, dia hampir mencakar wajah gantengku ini waktu aku mengantarmu shopping."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayolah!"

"Bagaimana dengan pintuku? Kau harus menggantinya."

"Iya, sudah. Itu gampang, nanti aku ganti dengan pintu baru."

Setelah dipaksa Sakura, akhirnya Deidara mengalah juga. Yah, tidak ada salahnya menemani Sakura setelah sekian lama mereka tidak pernah main berdua seperti dulu. Deidara merasa seperti sedang bernostalgia, mengenang masa-masa menyenangkan sewaktu kecil. Rasanya ia rindu juga.

Setelah merapikan penampilan, mereka pun menghambur keluar, menuju pusat hiburan Konoha yang sudah mulai dipenuhi banyak orang yang melewatkan _weekend_-nya bersama orang-orang terkasih. Pertama-tama, Sakura mengajak Deidara untuk makan malam disebuah kedai ramen.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengajakku makan ramen? Memangnya tidak ada tempat lain apa?" protes Deidara yang kurang begitu suka dengan ramen.

"Ini kedai langgananku dan Naruto. Um… ok, lupakan tentang Naruto. Ramen di sini lezat, jadi kau harus mencobanya. Selamat makaaan…" seru Sakura yang tampak gelagapan. Ia pun segera menyantap ramen di depannya.

Deidara menatap Sakura lewat ekor matanya. Sakura melahap ramennya dengan agak kasar, sungguh, seperti bukan Sakura yang biasanya selalu makan dengan mengutamakan tata krama. Agaknya Deidara menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Sakura, namun ia tidak menanyakannya langsung pada gadis itu. Deidara hanya terdiam dan mulai menyantap ramennya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel Sakura dari dalam tasnya. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menikmati ramennya yang sudah hampir habis.

Deidara pun menatap Sakura. "Tidak diangkat? Mungkin itu dari si bocah rubah…"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Sakura justru malah men-_deathglare_ Deidara. 'Tatapan yang mengerikan…' pikir Deidara. Ia pun bergidik ngeri.

Sakura menguk air minumnya dengan secepat kilat sebelum kemudian tersenyum setengah menyeringai pada Deidara. Deidara merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang, ayo!" Dengan paksa, Sakura menarik tangan Deidara keluar dari kedai.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Ramenku masih belum habis!" protes Deidara yang tidak rela melihat sisa ramen dimangkuknya, padahal perutnya masih belum kenyang sepenuhnya. Kalau Sakura sudah _bad mood_, gadis itu bisa seenaknya sendiri. Dan kembali, Deidara yang menjadi korbannya….

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sakura membawa Deidara ke beberapa tempat di pusat hiburan Konoha. Mereka bermain mesin penangkap boneka yang sudah berkali-kali dicoba, Deidara tidak juga mampu menjepit satu boneka pun.

"Kau payah," ejek Sakura.

"Huh, pasti mesinnya sudah rusak! Buang-buang uangku saja, lebih baik kita ke tempat lain!" rutuk Deidara yang mulai kesal. Ditendangnya mesin penangkap boneka itu dengan cukup keras, yang mengakibatkan dirinya malah merintih kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

Deidara menatap mesin penangkap boneka itu dengan tajam, sampai akhirnya sebuah seringai jahat muncul diwajahnya. "Kau mau cari masalah denganku rupanya?"

Perlahan, Deidara merogoh saku celananya yang tampak menggembung. Dengan diam-diam, ia meletakkan sesuatu di bawah mesin penangkap boneka itu dan kembali tersenyum licik. "Selamat menikmati…"

Deidara segera berlari kearah Sakura yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari mesin penangkap boneka, lalu menariknya untuk ikut berlari. "Ayo, kabur!" seru Deidara pelan.

Sakura yang terkejut, berseru cukup keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Deeeii…?"

DUAAAR!

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, terdengar satu ledakan yang cukup keras dari arah mesin penangkap boneka. Terlihat orang-orang disekitarnya terkejut berteriak dan menutup telinga.

"Hahaha… rasakan itu, mesin bodoh!" Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dei, jangan bilang kalau kau yang meledakkannya…" selidik Sakura.

"Siapa suruh bikin aku kesal?"

"Dasar!"

"Hehehe…" Deidara terkekeh puas yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa Sakura. Ternyata oh, ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama seenaknya sendiri.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Mereka pun menuju tempat selanjutnya. Sebuah _stand_ yang sedang mengadakan promosi _cookies_ rasa baru. Di _stand _itu tersedia beberapa nampan berisi jenis-jenis rasa _cookies_ sebagai _tester._ Sakura dan Deidara segera merapat ke _stand_ itu dan disambut oleh seorang pramuniaga cantik berambut merah.

"Silakan," sapanya ramah.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura dan Deidara mencomot _cookies_ itu dengan cukup beringas.

"Hmm… yang ini enak!" komentar Sakura saat mencicipi _cookies_ coklat.

"Yang ini juga enak, lho!" timpal Deidara yang tengah mencicipi _cookies_ kentang keju.

"Benarkah? Aku mau coba juga dong!" sahut Sakura.

"Selain _cookies_ itu, kami juga mempunyai satu rasa baru yang pastinya lebih enak. Ini, namanya _cookies_ keju kurma. Hanya ada di toko kami, lho!" promosi sang pramuniaga dengan wajah berseri.

"Oh, ya? Boleh kami coba?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Silakan, Nona." Sang pramuniaga menyodorkan nampan berisi _cookies_ keju kurma yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

"Terima kasih." Sakura mencomot tiga buah _cookies_ yang ditawarkan, sementara Deidara, tak tanggung-tanggung, ia meraup lima buah langsung yang membuat tampang sang pramuniaga syok.

"Hmm… benar, enak sekali, ya?" komentar Deidara dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Sang pramuniaga yang diketahui bernama Tayuya itu mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, meski dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mencekik dua orang di depannya itu. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika sedari tadi dua orang itu terus mencicipi semua jenis _cookies_ yang tersedia di nampan dengan tidak berperi-_cookies_-an(?). "Jadi, mau beli yang mana?" tanyanya sopan.

"Um… semuanya benar-benar enak! Tapi aku rasa lain kali saja kami beli. Sekarang kami tidak bawa uang," jawab Sakura dengan cueknya.

"Terima kasih, ya, Mbak! Kuenya mantap, hehehe…" sambung Deidara sambil terkekeh. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _stand_ diikuti Sakura. "Sampai nanti."

Tak diragukan lagi, wajah sang pramuniaga itu tampak merah padam menahan kekesalannya sedari tadi. Ia pun melemparkan nampan kosong di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menceracau tidak jelas. Sudah tentu memaki dua orang yang baru saja menghabiskan _cookies_ _tester _dengan rakusnya. Yang gratisan memang enak….

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sakura menahan lengan Deidara yang masih berjalan. Matanya tampak berbinar saat ia berhenti di sebuah gedung yang dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip di depan pintu masuknya. "Dei, karaoke!" serunya dengan gembira. Ia pun menarik Deidara ke dalam gedung itu. Deidara mengikuti Sakura dengan senang hati. Sudah lama juga dirinya tidak mengasah olah vokalnya semenjak menjadi anggota paduan suara di kecamatan 3 tahun silam.

Setelah memesan tempat, Sakura dan Deidara menuju ke ruangan berukuran sedang yang didalamnya sudah tersedia televisi layar datar beserta _speaker_ dan set perlengkapan karaoke lainnya.

Sakura-lah yang pertama kali memilih lagu. Ia kemudian meraih mikrofonnya dan mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak setelah terdengar musik _pop-rock_ yang menghentak. Deidara tak mau ketinggalan. Ia ikut menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun dengan gaya bak metalis yang kepanasan.

Sakura menyanyi dengan suara keras, sampai urat-urat dilehernya meregang kuat. Deidara ikut meramaikan dengan berteriak 'aye!, aye!'

Setelah Sakura selesai menyanyi, giliran Deidara yang memilih lagu. Ia memilih lagu bernuansa _country_ dengan sedikit _reggae_. Tubuh mereka pun mulai menari, mengikuti gerakan model video klip di televisi.

Dan lagu terakhir adalah lagu dangdut. Sakura dan Deidara bergoyang seperti orang teler. Deidara menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan sampai terbatuk-batuk karena tak kuat menyanyikan nada tinggi. Nyanyiannya jadi sumbang tak karuan.

Selama satu jam, ruangan itu sudah dibuat kacau oleh dua orang yang seakan kerasukan nenek lincah. Sakura bahkan sampai naik dan bergoyang di atas kursi, bak seorang penyanyi yang sedang konser.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Setelah puas menyanyi, Sakura dan Deidara pun keluar dari tempat karaoke menuju taman kota untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka duduk disebuah bangku taman di depan air mancur besar.

"Waaa… menyenangkan sekali! Rasanya perasaanku jadi lega…" ucap Sakura.

"Benar! Tapi aku lelah setelah bergoyang tadi… tenggorokanku rasanya jadi sakit," ujar Deidara.

"Hahaha… kau, sih nyanyinya sampai teriak-teriak segala!"

"Hei, aku mau beli minuman dulu, ya? Haus, nih!"

"Ok!"

Deidara kemudian beranjak dari bangku taman menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Di sana, tampak beberapa orang yang mengantri. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Deidara kembali dengan dua kaleng jus jeruk. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura. Namun, Deidara terkejut saat didapatinya Sakura kini tanpa sadar sudah tertidur di bangku taman. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan.

"Hh~ dasar gadis bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu?" ujar Deidara seraya menghela napas. Ia pun meletakkan jus kalengnya di bangku dan beralih menatap Sakura kembali. Perlahan, disibakkannya rambut merah muda Sakura yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau masih saja terlihat cantik dimataku, Sakura…" ungkap Deidara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Sakura berubah. Alisnya tampak berkerut dan terlihat sedih. Sampai akhirnya setetes cairan bening jatuh perlahan dari kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Naruto… kau bodoh…" gumam Sakura pelan.

Deidara yang mendengar gumaman pelan Sakura tampak tersentak kaget. Meski pelan, ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Entah kenapa ada rasa sedih yang menghinggapi hatinya mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Sakura. Nama yang membuatnya merasa cemburu.

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum kecut dibibirnya. "Bodoh sekali aku ini…" ucapnya seraya menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Sakura.

Suara dering ponsel Sakura kembali terdengar mengejutkan Deidara. Ia bisa melihat cahaya dari layar ponsel Sakura yang menyala di dalam tasnya. Akhirnya, Deidara pun membuka tas Sakura tanpa izin dan meraih ponsel yang masih berdering. Dilayarnya terpampang nama yang sudah bisa diduganya.

'_My Baka' calling…_

Laki-laki yang menjadi tambatan hati Sakura, Naruto.

Setelah memandangi layar ponsel Sakura selama beberapa saat, Deidara pun me-_reject_-nya. Ia kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Naruto melalui ponsel Sakura. Setelah pesan berhasil terkirim, Deidara mengembalikan ponsel Sakura ke dalam tasnya lalu duduk di samping gadis itu. Ia meraih jus kalengnya dan meneguk isinya seraya memandang langit yang kini sudah gelap dipenuhi bintang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura mulai bergerak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan sedikit tersentak, Sakura memandang sekitarnya. "Ah, aku tertidur, ya? Ya, ampun…"

"Sudah bangun?"

"Sejak kapan aku tertidur?"

Deidara mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Kau sudah tertidur waktu aku kembali."

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat kaget. Tiba-tiba saja seperti teringat sesuatu, kedua tangan Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan takut. Ia mendelik menatap Deidara tajam. "Hei, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam 'kan saat aku tidur?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak membuat jus jeruk yang sedang diminum Deidara menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa? Jangan ngawur! Memangnya aku semesum itu, apa? Aku ini masih sayang nyawaku, tahu!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Deidara dengan tegas. Ya, mencoba berbuat tidak sopan pada Sakura tanpa seizinnya sama saja dengan cari mati. Sudah pasti tinju supernya itu akan mengirimmu ke rumah sakit.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hei, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi kencan kita!"

"Apa? Kencan?"

"Iya! Hehe…"

"Hmm… tidak."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Nanti bocah rubah itu marah padaku."

"Dei, apaan, sih? Aku 'kan sudah putus dengannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yakin ingin putus dengannya, Sakura? Kalau begitu, karena kau sudah putus, aku boleh menciummu, dong?" goda Deidara.

"Apa?" seru Sakura kaget.

Deidara kemudian meraih dagu Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"D-Dei, apa yang kau lakukan, sih? Lepaskan!" Sakura berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Deidara, namun tangan Deidara yang lain menahan tubuh Sakura dengan kuat.

"J-jangan, Dei! Hentikan!" Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan kuat dan merapatkan bibirnya ke dalam. Sakura mencoba untuk menunduk dan mendorong tubuh Deidara agar menjauh, namun sia-sia. Saat bibirnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Deidara menghela napas. "Hh~"

Sakura dengan ragu membuka matanya dan melihat Deidara yang kini tersenyum. Sakura benar-benar dibuatnya bingung. Perlahan, tangan Deidara yang memegang dagu Sakura, ia turunkan ke bahu Sakura dan menepuknya pelan. "Kau ini memang paling seru kalau digoda!" ucap Deidara.

Sakura tampak kesal. Ia menatap Deidara dengan serius. "Jangan main-main, Dei!"

"Maaf…" Deidara terkekeh. "Jadi… masih yakin mau putus dengan si bocah rubah? Aku berani jamin kalau kau masih mencintainya. Bahkan, dalam tidurmu saja, kau masih menggumamkan namanya."

Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua kakinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tampak bergetar.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura."

"A-aku…" Sakura terbata, tidak tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Hatinya mengakui kebenaran ucapan Deidara kalau dirinya masih mencintai Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaan!" suara teriakan nyaring dari seorang yang dikenalnya, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar. Panggilan khas yang keluar dari mulut seorang yang ia rindukan memaksa Sakura untuk mendongakkan kepalanya menuju arah suara. Matanya seketika membulat saat melihat kekasihnya itu berlari menghampirinya. Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya!

"Pangeranmu yang sesungguhnya sudah datang untuk menjemput…"

Sakura menatap Deidara dengan mata yang masih melebar.

"Jangan keras kepala, Sakura! Maafkanlah bocah rubah itu. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"D-Dei…"

"Sudah, ya? Aku duluan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sepertinya aku cukup menikmatinya. Oh, iya, maaf juga karena aku sempat memakai ponselmu tadi," Deidara nyengir lebar. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang baru saja tiba, masih dengan napas tersengal. "Hei, bocah, jangan membuatnya marah lagi kalau tidak ingin kau aku hantui dengan petasan-petasanku seumur hidupmu!" ancam Deidara dengan sebuah seringainya.

"Aku janji! Maafkan aku!" sahut Naruto menyesal.

Deidara menepuk pundak Naruto. "Jaga dia dengan baik," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto menuju kerumunan orang-orang.

"Sakura-chan… maafkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tampak terkejut dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Apa… kau bisa memegang janjimu?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

Naruto kembali tegak dan menatap kekasihnya itu. "Kalau aku melanggarnya… kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, termasuk… diputuskan… meski aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan, terlalu mencintaimu sehingga aku takut kehilanganmu…. J-jadi bisakah kau menarik kembali kata-katamu beberapa waktu lalu?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dengan penuh rasa rindu. "Aku menariknya kembali!" seru Sakura.

Wajah Naruto seketika itu juga berubah bahagia. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Terima kasih…" ucap Naruto lega. Ia lalu mencium kening dan kedua pipi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang. Sungguh, ia bersyukur telah menarik kembali kata-katanya, sebelum menyesal.

Sementara itu, Deidara yang kini berada di pojok sebuah lapangan basket, tak jauh dari taman kota, terlihat lega melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu kembali ceria. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya yang menggembung dan mengeluarkan semua isinya, tak lupa ia mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api kemudian berjongkok di depan benda itu.

"3… 2… 1…" gumamnya.

SYUUUT! SYUUUT! BLAAARRR!

Sebuah ledakan disusul ledakan-ledakan lain di langit malam itu membuat semua mata terpana dalam sekejap, termasuk Sakura dan Naruto. Percikan bunga api berwarna-warni menghias langit malam Konoha dengan cantiknya.

Sakura memandang takjub akan indahnya. Namun bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya terharu. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang ada dibalik semua itu. Seseorang yang menganggap bahwa menurutnya seni adalah sebuah ledakan. Namun ledakan kali ini membuat semua orang tersenyum bahagia.

"Dei… terima kasih…" gumam Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Sakura," jawab Deidara asal, meski dirinya berada beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Sakura berada. "Yah, untuk kali ini saja aku beri ledakan yang berbeda untuk sahabat berhargaku…" Deidara tersenyum kecut, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk pulang.

Kembali, Deidara harus merelakan cintanya. Meski pahit, Deidara senang jika sahabatnya itu senang.

Oh, Deidara yang malang…. Jangan bersedih, karena banyak para fans-mu yang cinta padamu, hehehe… =P

**FIN.**

**A/N :** Huaaa… #nangis bombay. Meski aku ini fans NaruSaku, tapi melihat Deidara yang kayak gini bikin aku jadi sedih, deh! Rinne-chan dirimu tega sekali, huhuhu…. Sempet kena virus waktu mau publish, tapi untungnya file yang ada di kompiku nggak ikut kena, jadi selamat deh...

Gimana, Rinne-chan udah sesuai sama yang kamu mau nggak? Maaf kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan en nggak sepanjang For You. Aku udah bikin dengan sepenuh hati, lho! #lebay, digeplak! Bikinnya juga sangat instant kayak mie ramen, kekekeke….

Pokoknya, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahannya. Dan makasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan nyumbang ripiunya ke sini, hehe… hontō ni arigatō…. #bungkuk-bungkuk badan.

_(Deidara nongol lagi dari balik layar)_

**Deidara:** "Benarkah? Oh, para fans-ku aku juga cinta padamu! Ini, aku kasih petasan satu-satu…"

DUAAARR!

**Deidara:** "Bagus 'kan ledakannya? Hehehe…"


End file.
